Pete Martinez
Peter "Pete" Martinez is an antagonist on Season 1 of Scream Queens. He is revealed to have become a Red Devil after the two Red Devils attempted to kill him, thinking he was a double agent after becoming their ally. He is portrayed by Diego Boneta. Biography Pete Martinez is a barista at the campus's coffee shop "The Grind", and the editor of the school's newspaper "The Sentinel". He decides to join the Red Devil killing spree after catching Boone Clemens killing the security guard, Shondell. He wanted to discover the identity of the other Red Devil, Boone's twin sister, but also wanted revenge on The Chanels. His only rule for joining was that Grace not be harmed in the process. After hearing about the secret door from Grace, Pete thinks that Dean Munsch's office may have some archives that can explain the secret, so they both think at the same time that they will have to break in. They start kissing passionately but Grace stops him, saying that they can't kiss if there is a killer in the campus of Wallace University. They both agree that she will break into that secret door while he will break into the dean's office. Pete later breaks into Munsch's office, and finds an archive with some names that can be related with Kappa's past, so he writes them down on a sheet. Unaware that Red Devil is behind him, the killer hits him in the head and knocks him down. Pete wakes up tied outside of building with a note that says "MYOB" (Mind Your Own Business). At his dormitory, Grace tells him about the Kappa legend and in turn, he, shirtless, shows her the names that he wrote down. Grace decides to find Pete a shirt to put on, but instead found the Red Devil suit in the closet, which he explains is the mascot outfit. Grace then asks Pete about his age and he answers that he will turn 20 in a month, which freaks her out because she thinks he might be the killer. Grace visits Pete and apologizes for ignoring his messages and assuming he was the killer. He forgives her and they both tell each other new clues they found, including a girl who was 2 credits away from graduating 20 years and think she's Sophia. Grace and Pete drive to a trailer which is owned by Mandy who tells them about what happened 20 years ago. In a flashback to 1995, Mandy and her sorority sisters are forced to wear hoods while Cathy drives to a location to bury Sophia. While digging, Cathy says they should leave Kappa immediately and never contact each other again. They then throw her body in the hole. Back in the present, Mandy says one of the sisters killed herself, another was institutionalised and another made it into FOX News. She then reveals that the bathtub baby is a girl. When leaving the campus, Grace receives a text from Pete to meet him at 53 Shady Lane. When she arrives, Pete scares her and soon Earl and Zayday scare him. When Grace asks what they're doing there, Zayday says she's having the haunted house charity there. Denise appears, startling them and says the house is haunted and tells them the story of 'The Hag of Shady Lane', the former resident of the abandoned shack, who took care of the bathtub baby in 1995. In Munsch's office, Cathy and Denise talk about their experience with sleeping with Chad until Grace, Pete, Gigi and Wes barge in and talk about their search for Zayday. Cathy says she hired an investigator from Secure Enforcement Solutions, which is Denise, which makes everyone groan. Grace, Pete, Wes, Gigi and Denise find The Red Devil's secret lair, where the Red Devil turns the power off leaving them in total darkness. Gigi, however, manages to taser The Red Devil, when the power turns back on, Denise runs to the others to tell them. But when they find Gigi, she says the Red Devil got up and hit her in the head with a baseball bat and escaped down a laundry chute. As the Kappa girls and Dollar Scholars guys are still trapped inside Kappa house standing around Roger's dead body, they all start to question each other on who the killer is and Chanel mentions Pete because he is not there right now, Grace claims he is only studying but Chanel and the others don't believe her. At the end of the episode, he texts Grace with the message: "Done studying... Wanna make out?". He is first mentioned when Grace and Gigi are shopping, Gigi says that she heard he and Grace are doing investigations about the Kappa house. He is first seen when Grace invites Feather to the Kappa House so they can ask her about what Dean Munsch did to she and Steven. After Dean is arrested, he is seen along with Grace in the Kappa house, writing for The Sentinel on his laptop. He is happy to see they problems finally ended. He and Grace share a kiss, thinking the whole Red Devil case is over, until Cathy Munsch sends Grace a text, asking her and Pete to come and visit her. The following day, they visit her in the asylum, where she reveals she can't eat bologna because it would put her into anaphylactic shock. It occurs to Pete that the killer made a sandwich at the scene and had taken a bite out of it and they decide to find out what kind it was. Pete and Grace return to the scene to find out that it was a bologna sandwich, and thus, decide Cathy couldn't have been the killer. Eventually, Cathy is released from the asylum and reclaims her position as dean of the university. At The Grind, Grace meets up with Pete to do some investigating on Sophia Doyle. Pete tries to find information online, but he's not having much luck. Grace gets aggravated and says that she knows Sophia is her mom and that she's had a feeling that she was the bathtub baby ever since these murders started. She says she used to speak to her mom when she was little, and that she felt her presence. Grace says she was always a benevolent spirit, but there was some kind of sadness there that was keeping her from moving on, as if she had some unfinished business. That's why Grace came to Wallace and joined Kappa - because she wanted to finish what her mom started, and in order to do that, she has to find out who her mom is and stop the madness that is going on at Wallace. Pete suggests that since they can't directly find Sophia, they should look into the Hag of Shady Lane, since she's the one who took care of the baby before disappearing altogether. He thinks they should visit the only logical place where crazy people go - the insane asylum. At the asylum, Pete and Grace approach the woman who "paints them all". They ask her if she remembers a girl from about 20 years ago who wailed a lot and maybe had a baby with her. The lady hands them 2 paintings - one of Gigi, and the other of Gigi wearing a black cloak and holding 2 babies - a boy and a girl. Grace makes the connection that Gigi must be the Hag of Shady Lane and her and Pete run out of the asylum with the paintings. Pete is first seen arriving at Kappa with a box. Grace asks why he is in Kappa and not with his family, he responds by saying he can't relax with a killer on the campus. But Grace asks how he know everyone was here, he tells Zayday was tweeting about it the entire night and that he knows everything that they know and tells that he thinks they are all wrong. Wes tell him to wait, so he can finish his story. When Wes blames Grace for talking with the Red Devil, Pete say it was him using his university mascot costume, and they would spread fliers to see if anyone know anything about the Red Devil and they would use the costume to know how it looks like. Due to this, Dean Munsch blames Pete for being Grace's alibi and accuses Grace being the killer. Pete then says Wes is the killer and shows proof. Pete says Wes killed others so Grace would quit Kappa, as the sorority was the most dangerous thing on her life which Wes, at Pilot, when they started on the drive to Wallace, saying to Grace to not join Kappa. Pete then reveals Wes was on one of the Kappa parties and that he always knew about the secret tunnels of Kappa, which Wes then brushes the fact, saying that he was too hammered to remember the tunnels. Pete then reveal his last evidence. He says he is a friend of the town legist, as he and his brother used to sell illegal fireworks at school, Pete used a sack of weed to bribe him and got Boone's hair and then says he got into Wes's house and got hair from his hairbrush, made a DNA test and found out Boone and the other bathtub baby are Wes's children, while Grace looks disgusted/disappointed. Pete is last seen at the Thanksgiving dinner, screaming with everyone else at Gigi's decapitated head. Chad invites Pete over to the Dickie Dollar Scholars' mansion. There, Chad informs him that Boone had left a few items to him in his will. He also reminds Pete that he had once asked Chad if he could join the Dickie Dollar Scholars but had been rejected. Now, he wants Pete to join, but Pete refuses as he has come to hate fraternities, and basically Greek Row. After Grace attempts to poison Dean Munsch, Pete tells Grace that she is a genuinely good person and that killing another person is just something she shouldn't do. Pete receives a call from an unknown person, telling them that he is done and not to be called again. As he's packing to leave Grace comes to his room, attempting to seduce him and finally lose her virginity. Distraught, Pete tells her that it's not what she should do. Confused she demands to know why he's turning her down to which he tells her "I don't want your first time to be with a murderer," and Grace looks at him, confusingly. Pete begins by telling Grace of how he became a member of the Red Devils. He was following the Red Devil the night Shondell was murdered in Denise's car, and after the murder, he followed the Devil back to the Dickie Dollar Scholar house. There, he walked in on Boone changing out of the costume. Boone explained to Pete the reasoning behind the killings and the conspiracy. Pete, having been humiliated by both Kappa Kappa Tau and the Dickie Dollar Scholars, realized that him and Boone had the same goal, so he agreed to assist in the killings. Pete says he only agreed because as an investigative reporter, he still sought to discover the identity of both killers, of which Boone told him there was another Red Devil but did not disclose who it was. Pete tells Grace that he did it to keep her safe, as part of the agreement between him and Boone, but wasn't aware at the time that Grace was their half-sister. To which, the Devils did not seek to kill Grace anyways. Pete says they nearly killed him at one point, because they thought he was a double agent, but he told them he'd prove he was on their side, so he donned the costume and killed Roger on the night of the lock down. He says he regretted his actions, and then determined that he needed to bring down Boone in an effort to stop the killings, since he was the muscle of the operation. Boone had asked Pete to help him kill Gigi, but instead Pete turned the knife on Boone. Pete then also admits to attempting to kill Chanel in the mall with a crossbow, but missed due to the poor vision the suit offered. He then claimed he only killed the mall cop in self defense. Grace, disgusted with Pete's actions, attempts to leave, but Pete recalls the night they were driving home from Mandy's trailer, when she openly admitted that the Devil may have not been the bad guy. By cleansing the world of the horrors of the American Greek society, Grace said she feels that good and evil are muddled concepts. Pete took this to heart and decided that his actions were just at that point, and that anything he has done beyond that is to prove his love to Grace. He then tells Grace about what Chanel did to him 'last summer.' Just as soon as Pete is about to reveal the female baby in the bathtub's identity, the Red Devil jumps out of the closet and stabs Pete. While the knife is stil in his back, he yells at her to run. The Red Devil pulls the knife out and Pete tries to fight the Red Devil, who then stabs him in the chest, this time killing him. The Red Devil then attacks Grace and a fight ensues. Grace survives. Villainous Acts *Shot Roger three times in the head with a nail gun, then unloaded the nail gun and driven it into his face, afterwards he attempts to kill Chanel Oberlin but chooses to let her live *Stabbed Boone Clemens in the chest with a knife, he choose to murder Boone over Gigi because he was the muscle of the operation and thought this would stop the murders. *Shot a mall cop in the face with a crossbow. Victims *'Roger' - Shot in the head with a nail gun. *'Boone Clemens' - Stabbed in the chest. *'Mall Cop' - Shot in the face with a crossbow. Trivia *He is the only Red Devil that wasn't involved during "Pilot". He joined in the following episode. *He is an anti-villain in some ways as he truly believed that he was doing the right thing and only killed people that he believed deserved it. *He is both a successful and failed villain. He succeeded partly by mostly stopping the killings as there weren't many random killings after Boone's death. However, he never truly got his revenge on Chanel and didn't stop the killings entirely. Sources *The content on this page is derived from "Pete Martinez" on the Scream Queens Wiki, licensed under CC-BY-SA. Navigation Category:Serial Killers Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Honorable Category:Friend of a Hero Category:On & Off Category:Extremists Category:Hypocrites Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Conspirators Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful